I Hate That I Love You
by JenneyFox247
Summary: Jasper and Alice Story. Alice moves to Forks from her beach house in Florida. She leaves her freinds, will she be excepted or will she go home? Will Jasper except her? FIND OUT! Please Review! LOOK AT PICS ON PROFILE!
1. love at first sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight 

A POV

I could not believe I was leaving my beautiful beach home in Florida to some sunless place in Forks. This was the last time I would ever see my beloved friends Lexi, and Tiffany. The plane trip was awful I was not use to flying over trees just water. My mom always told me "don't judge a place from its looks" but this place had no excuse.

When we landed we got into our new H2 (that's my favorite kind of hummer) which I may add was the newest car I have seen so far. There was no sun…at all. When I saw the house I was astonished. It looked practically new; as soon as we arrived my dad opened the car door for me. My brothers Emmet and Edward were already out of the car picking their rooms. With a sigh I got out with my hot pink coach purse and went inside.

The house was very nice and organized, I hated it, so when I made it up the stairs with my brother yelling.

"NO EDWARD I CALLED THIS ROOM!"

What. A. Idiot. 'Ok they call that room.' With another sigh I opened the door to my "new" room it was a lot more cooler there was a giant closet with a balcony. The sun was setting to end that horror filled day I sat out there and stared at the now setting sun.

The next day was my first day at Forks high. I yawned and got out of bed, and put on my cloths as I thought to myself 'hmm I wonder where the nearest shopping mall is?' When I was descending down the stairs I heard whispering knowing my brother was going to pop out of nowhere I said

"Emmet if you scare me I swear to god ill punch you"

All of a sudden I was off my feet and looking at his back. Ugh I hated when he treated me so small not that I'm not. I'm 4'9, but still time to use my secret weapon! I sank my teeth into his arm.

"OWW Jesus Christ Alice that hurt!"

I giggle and ran off. I saw new keys on the coffee table.

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked clueless

"Ah I don't know, why don't you go and look?" he challenged

There I looked and there was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life a yellow porche with my brother grinning like an idiot looking at my face. So what did I do well I fainted.

When I woke up not 5 minutes later and now Edward was out there.

"Now Alice are you sure you can drive?" with a smirk on his face

"Yea I'm fine" when I got inside the car the seat was zebra fur that looked so awesome. With a content sigh I started the engine as it purred to life and I opened the garage. I was then informed that Edward got a Volvo and I could leave for school.

The drive to school was amazing I got there at going 95 miles per hour turned a 30 minute trip into 10. I was early well better get this over with I took a deep breath and got out of my car.


	2. Evil Plans

Disclaimer: don't own twilight ok i did it i fixed it!!! now i know why everyone was like huh loll enjoy!

JPOV

I woke up to the sound of beating on my door UGH my sister rose.

"JASPER GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!"

Some people might be intimated by this I was no more than tired of her crap. I sighed and got out of bed. Just throwing anything on, I walked down stairs and took in a deep breath. Mhmm Esme was cooking yum she was a wonderful mother. I grabbed the first thing of bacon... BIG mistake my hand was swatted away.

"OW mom that hurt!"

"I'm sorry honey! It's just Bella isn't up yet and she always gets the last of things"

Ah of Corse its Bella's fault.

" Ok mom I'm going to go wake her up ok?"

Before she could make a comment I was up the stairs. When I was at Bella's door I quietly stepped in and saw her so peaceful, 'screw it' I thought as I ran into my room and got my prize possession a blow horn. I chuckled evilly 'I got you now Bella!' I thought when I got in her room again she was still sleeping ok 1….2…..3! "BONKKK"

"AHHHHH" she jumped out of bed.

My evil plan worked ' mwhahaha!'

"Oh and Bella? Wake up" I said nicely with a chuckle coming from down stairs.

"Well" I said when I was downstairs meeting curious eyes. "Bella's up" I heard cursing from upstairs

"Bella we don't use that language!"

"Well mom then again you woke up to dad I got woke up by that" she looked at my with a pointy death stare 'if looks could kill' I though and chuckled. Dad then came down to kiss Esme and murmured in her ear

"Well mornin' my lovl- what happened to Bella?" he asked he asked looking at me.

"Why do you always look at me!"

This time the whole family roared with laughter and then I joined in. After that dad left for work 'kids' as mom said have to go to school life sucks when you have to spend most of it inside. Afterward we took Roses, red rose color BMW convertible. An M3 to be exact but Bella clearly stated she does not speak "car and driver." When we got to school Rose was distracted not a shock but she was red like the car.

"?" she asked in a rush

"What" I said no one understood a word of what she just said.

"Huh?" Bella and I looked confused.

"Look at that car" she said slowly

When I looked my mouth dropped not because of the car because of who was standing next to the car. There was a pixie from outer space! She had reddish black hair which was down to her back with layers. She had a small figure and looked lost.

"Hey, maybe we should help her?" Bella said

"NO!" rose and I shouted. Bella coward down.

"Humph! Fine if you don't want to that's fine with me I'm going to say hi!"

As Bella was leaving the girl was staring at me. I got out of the car swiftly and left.


	3. first impressions

Disclaimer: don't own twilight heres the make up for the last short chapters!!

APOV

Oh my god he is HOTT! I should I talk to him??? Sigh he would never be intristed in me. He was blond and his hair was in his deep blue eyes and he was at least 6'1. As soon as he got out a girl came towards me and said

"Hey I'm Bella what's your name?"

"Uh hey I'm Alice" I said shyly

"Oh what's your first class??"

"Um" I said as I pulled out my schedule "bio" I said unsure

"Oh I'm not with you in that class… but my brother is! He will help you im sure" she said with a wicked smile.

'I wonder if that is her brother.' I thought I stopped dead in my tracks to see an empty class room with just that boy and a girl 'My Boy' I was thinking he looked very uncomfortable so I was there to help.

"Um honey what the hell you are doing!"

"Uhh" he looked confused so I gave him a stern look

"Oh well I was walking darlin' and I bumped into Marie and she was forcing me to kiss he"

"Well, Marie stay away from my boyfriend ok or I will have Emmet take care of you!" By the terrified look on her face she must of seen Emmy. So she fled.

I turned to leave but remembering this was my class I turned back around.

"Hey" I said shyly

"Hi" he said clearly busy

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Bella's brother?" He stopped

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Well Bella said we have many of our classes together and that you could help?"

"Yea I'm really busy so I'm sorry I can't help" I was crushed with rejection I was starting to get moisture in my eyes

He looked shocked.

"Well, I'll see you later then" I sniffled and ran 'ugh I'm so stupid' I turned back around and the boy was sitting there with his head in his hands. So I swiftly took a seat as far as possible away from him. He looked at me then turned back around and said

"Umm my names Jasper what is yours?"

"Alice" I said stiffly. 'Well, nice you made a friend NOT'

J POV

Well that DID NOT go well first impression she hates me she was effin crying! I sighed as she walked in the door once again poor girl shes lost. Class started and I was use to being put with Marie but today Mr. Greene said I was Alice's partner 'crap' I thought 'she hates me!' Well she came over to me with a smile and said

"I'm sorry we got off to a bad start, I'll just walk around with your sister"

I was shocked "Uh yea that would be-"

" I'll even tell her you backed out on me and when she asks where you are I will simpley add he was 'too buisie to help a new person who is wondering why he is being a total ASSHOLE"

And with that the bell rang and she ran out of the room

CRAP she's going to tell Bella! I need to stop her!

PLEASE REVUW pweesss not going to wright next chap unless i get 5 revuies!


	4. Run

Disclamer:i dont own twilight :((

Apov

Ugh i had to get out of there FAST i looked for my car when i got outside but a gang of boys were checking out my car 'ok well i will just find a freind!' "ROSE!!" i yelled as the car came to a screeching stop.

"Get in" she said as she slowed down.

"thanks this kid was really bugging me and i ju-"

"ROSE!!!!!" a all to frimilar voice said.

'oh no not again' i though as i turned around.

"hey where are you- Alice? what..why did you run from me?"

Thats it, i got out of the car and did what i did best run.

JPOV

UGH why is she running?? man shes really fast! i was about to run when i heard Bella.

"Hey Jazz did you mean Alice shes really nice-hey where are you going?" she asked.

"Ummm long story Bells can i tell you later...thanks." i said hurrily and left. The last thing i saw was Roses car and then i stoped her "ROSE!!!" i yelled and saw a framilar face "hey where are you- Alice? Why did you run from me?" i asked she looked upset, scared and, worried? Then she got out of the car and ran. "wait alice!"

"Whos she and why is she running from you?"

"Long story I'll tell you later" i said as i ran after her. "ALICE!" i yelled as a car was spinning towards her.

mwahahha cliffie?? yes, yes it is aww will Jasper save her??

Sorry i havent been working on this story but my brothers are sick with the Flu (not swine THANK GOD!) and i have been busy with school and cheerleading sorry ILY i will update prob like in nxt week i think UNTILL THEN!


	5. Saving Alice

Disclamer:i dont own twilight :((

APOV

As i was running i heard a loud screech and i looked and a giant car was about to colide into me, i did wat i did best i ducked and covered my head then i felt someone being pushed into the car. Then the world went black.

------------3 hrs later-------------

When i woke up i felt drowsy and light headed and...starving!

"ALICE!" i heard my brother yell "oh my god your alive!" he cried.

"umm yea i am, um Emmet where am I, wheres mom, dad, edward?" 'and Jasper' i though silently 'NO BAD ALICE!' i scolded myself 'you cant think of him like that! It's wrong!'

"Ahem Alice?"

"Oh yea right hi!"

"I dont know where Edweirdo is-"

"HEY! Im gone for 5 minuites and you're already making fun of me!"

"Eddie!!" I yelled

"Alice! You're ok!" he said while hugging me.

"Yea I think. Wheres Rose and Bella and Jasper?" i said

"Um well sis when you were almost crushed by the van Jasper held you so you didnt get that much damage.."

"Edward what are you saying? Spit it out!"

"Well, Jasper is suffering from a bad concussion and a spinal ingury" he said while looking down.

Wait Jasper saved me? I though he hated me!hes playing me!

"knock knock"

"DADDY!!" i yelled

"Hey sweetie" he said as he kissed my head "how are you?"

"well i've had better days"

he chuckled as the docter came in.

"Alice Brandon?"

"Yes thats mee!" i said

"Well, im glad you're feeling better! You can go in a little bit after I check on some stuff"

"OK i'll talk to you later daddy bye"

"bye sweets" he said as he left

"Wait are you ?"

"Yes, Yes i am"

"Oh you're Jaspers' dad right?"

"Um yea why do you know him?"

"Um I guess you can say that" i said

"Oh, well you're fine to go if you want"

"Yes!" i hissed happly

He chuckled as he reached for the door. "Well, its been a pleasure having you"

I giggled and walked off. Then i passed Jaspers room i looked both ways before walking in.

"Jasper?"

"Hello? Jasper?" i sighed as he snored peacefully. His beautiful hair brushed back. There was a strain of hair that was out of line so i gently pulled it back behind his ear and i kissed his cheek. Whoa where did that come from? I sighed as i got up and went to find my dad and brothers.

OHHH Its heating up!! A little Fluff there but it was cutee!!


	6. REMINDER!

Hello!! Anyway this is just a reminder to tell you to please review!! i love it and it doesnt take that long!! just tell me what you think! Anyway I put out some pics of some stuff for this story soo check it outt!!

PeAcE love yaa, Jennifer :)


	7. Fireflies and Footballs

i dont own TWiLigHt!

ALice POV

Well thank God this week is almost over I though while looking at my car once more and got my bags and walked inside. As I walked into our over sized kitchen I found my befuddled brother Emmet looking for food.

"HEY ALICE WHERES THE GRUB?" he yelled with out knowing I was right there.

"I DONT KNOW EMMET!" I yelled next to his ear and giggled.

"oww!" he yelled "Alice! Wheres the food?"

After i explaned to him that were new here and mom didnt go to the store yet he ordered pizza.

"What do you mean I cant order more than 7?" he boomed into the phone.

I laughed and started to walk to my room when my phone began to ring.

"Helloooo??" I asked getting my homework out

"Um hey Alice" Bella said

"Oh! Hey Bella! Wats up?"

"Nothing much just bored"

"Oh Hey! Why dont I just comeover?"

"Yea sure!!Were ordering Pizza and God knows how much Jasper, Edward going to eat"(Edward is over there cuz football was just over) she asked while giggling

I l laughed and agreed

"EMMET! I'M GOING OVER TO BELLAS!"I yelled

"OK! I will be there soon!" he said at once.

I sighed as i got in my car and headed to their house. When i pulled up I was shocked. As I got a better look at the house i saw the beauty. I knocked on the door and it was opened by a very beautful woman.

"Um hi is bella here?" i asked

"Ah! You must be alice!!" she said as she hugged me and welcomed me in "Well, its very nice to meet you! Dinner will be here in like 10 so... Oh yes Roses room is like right up there"

"Thanks" i said with a smile

She grinned and walked out as I look up the flight of stairs. I knocked on Bellas door. I was met with a smiling Bella and the song Fireflies playing. As i looked at her room i gasped it was beautiful. As we started to sing:

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

"HEY BELLA WHERES MY FUCKING FOOTBALL?" the sound of my angel said as i sighed he would never like me he hated me!

"Jasper we have guest! Dont use that language!!" Yelled a very mad mom.

I giggle as i walked down as I opened the door there stood Jasper.

"OW!" I yelled as i fell to the ground

"Oh! Alice im soo sorry!" he said as he helped me up only to hit me in the head with his.

"OWW!" i yelled again as Jasper smiled and said sorry.

We walked down to a very mad person of the past looking at us. 'Oh no' i though

_____________________________

I will wright more l8r My G-mas in the Rehab place she broke her hip and i dont have time to write more so i will l8r Lovesss! Jen

OMG LOOK UP FIREFLIES BY OWL CITY!!


	8. Pictures

I don't own Twilight!

Jaz POV

"WOMEN!" I yelled at my sister.

"What do you want?" she asked not even looking at me.

"Where is my football?!" I asked no more like whined

"Ur such a baby Jasper! I dont know where your football it! Ask mom" she said glaring at me "AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled as she slamed the door on my face.

'well Jasper what did you expect'

"oh shut up" I mumbled

"MOM WHERES MY FOOTBALL!"

"I don't know Jasper" she said sighing

I moaned as I opened Bella's door as I bumped into Alice.

"OW!" she whined

"Oh! Alice I'm so sorry!" i said helping her up as I hit my head on hers.

"OWWW!" she yelled some more I smiled as said sorry helping her up. As Bella smirked and walked out of the room. God I hate my sisters! Always ganging up on me!

"DING DONG" the doorbell said notifing that someone was here.

"Yo! Emmet! It's open!" I yelled leaving Alice as I bulted down the stairs meeted by Edward 'Dude! How did you do that!" I asked

Alice POV

_'wow'_ I said tyring to catch my breath _' he was so close!'_

I sighed as I lost the connection with him and was staring at the wall as I got up and started walking down the stairs there was this one picture that really got my attention it was a picture of Jasper and some other girl. She was beautiful, I sighed this was why he hated me. She was his-his girlfreind. I felt a gash in my heart when I noticed that all of the pictures of him where with this girl. I took in a shaky breath as I continued walking down, and when i turned I saw a hurt Jasper. Her Jasper what was I even thinking! He would NEVER like me I'm just Alice small, not pretty Alice. I looked at him and ran back down. I needed to know more about her!

"Rose?" I said looking for her

"mhm" she said

"Can I ask you something?" Sitting down

"Hm girl talk?" she asked looking at me putting down her book

"Umm kinda" I said looking at the hall

"Oh you want to know about the pictures!" she said picking up her book again

"Uh yes can you tell me?" I asked hopefully

"Uh no" She asked smirking "Go ask Jasper"

"Ugh he wont tell me though!"

"Have you tried?" she said looking up with her Light purple eyes

"No" I wish I could be as pretty as Rose, then Jasper would like me!

"Hm that's a very good point, he would like you. I will help you!" she said geting a book mark and getting up going into the bathroom.

'How did she know that?' I though and followed her

"Let the games begin!" She said with a smirk and laughed evily

'Oh dear' I though getting into the chair as she started her work.

* * *

Sooo?? What do you think?Good, Bad? idk plz plz plvuiw lot of people read this so there's no point not to please!!!!

I love you all!


End file.
